Vault 111
Vault 111 was a blue team alliance founded on May 14, 2017 through the merger of Animal Empire and the Golden Phoenix Coalition, however; the Golden Phoenix Coaltion left the Vault 111 to form the Reformed Golden Phoenix Coalition. On 5/25/2017 Vault 111 formally declared their existence. Constitution of Vault 111 In order to establish peace, order and flourish economically, we hereby establish Vault 111 and the following governing rules and structure: Article 1: Vault 111 Vault 111 is a Fallout themed alliance formed between a merger of Animal Empire and Golden Phenix Coalition. The purpose of Vault 111 is to provide a bright economic future to all of its members and allies. Article 2: High Government Section 2.1: Leadership The Leadership will be constructed of 3 positions. # Overseer of Advisers will be responsible for overseeing the alliance advisers as well as general oversight of the alliance as a whole # Overseer of Scientist will oversee the duties of the Scientist as well as assist The Overseer of Advisers in day to day operations # Overseer of Dwellers is responsible for the upkeep of the alliance member base assisting where needed. Additionally will assist The Overseer of Advisers in day to day operations Section 2.2: Advisers The Advisers will be constructed of 4 positions and will be appointed by The Overseers when necessary. # Foreign Affairs Adviser will be responsible for foreign relations and signing treaties on behalf of the alliance. Additionally they will be tasked with resolving raiding issues externally and internally. # Internal Affairs Advisor will be responsible for accepting, declining and recruiting members into the alliance. They will additionally be responsible to upkeep the rules and regulations of Vault 111. # Economic Adviser will be responsible for creating programs for economic development. They will additionally be responsible for setting alliance tax rates # Military Advisor will be responsible for alliance war preparations, creating and updating military protocol of Vault 111. Section 2.3: Removal of High Government If it is believed a member of high government needs to be removed from office a vote of “no confidence” may be taken on the high government. If the vote passes by ¾ the member will be removed from high government. Only a overseer may authorize this vote to take place. Article 3: General Government Section 3.1: Positions The low government officials will be called scientist and will be constructed of 4 positions. . # Foreign Affairs Scientist will be responsible for general relations of Vault 111 internationally. They additionally may draft treaties for the Foreign Affairs Adviser to approve or decline # Internal Affairs Scientist will be responsible aiding the Internal Affairs Adviser in day to day operations. Directly responsible to verify members of Vault 111 are in compliance with rules and regulations of Internal Affairs. # Economic Scientist will be responsible for aiding the Economic Adviser. Directly responsible to verify members of Vault 111 are in compliance with rules and regulations of the Economics department. # Military Scientist will be responsible for aiding the Military Adviser. Directly responsible to verify members of Vault 111 are in compliance with rules and regulations of the Defence department. Section 3.2: Voting Members of the low government will hold 3 month terms. At the end of the 3 months a nomination thread will be opened by the Internal Affairs Adviser. The thread will remain open for 3 days. At the end of the 3 days a poll will be opened with the top 3 nominations. Polls last 3 days, majority wins. Article 4: General Protocol(s) Section 4.1: AWOL In the case of overseer(s) going AWOL (Absent without leave) the remaining overseers will take over their duties until they return. In the case of a Adviser going AWOL, the scientist of the same department will step up to fill the role temporarily until their return. Additionally if a scientist goes AWOL for 7 or more days a new nomination and election will take place. Section 4.2: Nation Delation If a government member deletes their nation, the Overseers shall appoint someone to their position. Article 5: Rules of Conduct Article 5.1: Membership If a nation wishes to become a member of Vault 111 they may do so by applying in game and on the forums. Following the application the Internal Affairs adviser may approve or decliner the application as they deem fit. Article 5.2: Raiding All members a5re expected to follow the raiding regulations set forth by the acting Military Adviser. Failure to abide the raiding guide may result in fees or immediate removal from the alliance. Article 5.3: Leaving the alliance Any nation who wishes to exit the alliance may do so once all loans are paid back and leadership has been given a 48hr notice. Failure to abide may result in action being taken by Vault 111 and/or allies. Article 6: Amendments If it is believed this document needs to be amended it may be done so by majority vote of all members of Vault 111 and a ¾ vote of all government officials Foreign Relations * Protectorate Treaty - Acadia * Mutual Defense Pact - Bayonet Alliance * Optional Defense Pact - GIO Announcements * DoE (Not Official) * Recognition of Hostilities (Operation Blackout) * GIO Surrenders (Operation Blackout) * DoE (official) Ribbons of Vault 111 Alliance Advertisements In-game advertisements used by the alliance for recruitment, propaganda or other purposes: Vault111_-_final.gif Related Links * Discord * Forums |group2 = Global |border = none |list2 = |group3= 2017 |list3 = |below = |basestyle = background: lightskyblue; text-align:center; |groupstyle = background: lightskyblue; text-align:center; |evenstyle = background: #f7f7f7; text-align:center; |oddstyle = background: transparent; text-align:center; |evenodd = even }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Alliances Category:Blue Alliances Category:Alliances with Advertisements Category:Alliances of MinesomeMC